From Spider Webs to the Interwebs
by Midna3452
Summary: What if Darren had been born a few decades later, in the age of iPods and the internet? And what if, before accepting his destiny as one of the Hunters, he and Larten spent some time living among the humans? The two vampires (and some of their other friends along the way) are forced to experience the wonders of modern technology, all while trying to keep the old traditions alive.


**A/N: This story is what I call the "Modern, Alive AU" of _Cirque Du Freak._ It takes place roughly between books 6-8, and there are two major deviations from the original story. First, this is meant to take place in _modern times,_ and by that I mean during the mid-late 2010's. Just imagine the events in the first few books catapulted forward in time by a few decades. For example, instead of just getting rid of his physical self, Darren has to get rid of his online presence as well when he fakes his death.**

 **To that end, everything that has happened in the original series is the same (save for Darren being familiar with the technology of today) until Mr. Tiny comes to Vampire Mountain to give his prophecy of the Vampaneze Lord. In this AU, Darren and Crepsley happened to leave the Mountain before Mr. Tiny arrived, launching them into one of infinite possible worlds where they know nothing of the prophecy.**

 **This isn't to say that they will _never_ find out Darren's destiny in this AU. However, seeing as this is meant to be a collection of oneshots as opposed to one singular story with an overarching plotline... I have no idea what will happen in the end, haha! Anyway, all that background aside, this isn't meant to be a serious story. It's just my thoughts on what would happen if our much-loved but very old-fashioned vampires were forced to interact with the world as it is today.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first installment, and please give me some feedback on what you think so far (or any ideas that you may have for future chapters)! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **From Spider Webs to the Interwebs**

 **Why flit if you can drive?**

"I do not think this is a good idea, Darren."

"Larten, as much as I respect the old ways of flitting from place to place, sometimes we need to adapt with the times."

"That may be true, but I hardly think this is the way to go about it." The orange-haired vampire tugged at the seatbelt strapped across his chest. "Honestly, what protection do you think a flimsy piece of cloth is going to give if something befalls us?"

"That's not the _only_ safety feature this car has, you know," Darren responded, rolling his eyes. He noticed the elder man pulling at the seatbelt rather forcefully and lightly batted his hand away. "And don't tug on that so hard- if you break it, we _definitely_ have to pay for this thing!"

With a huff, Larten sat back in the plush, leather seat. A sudden knock on the passenger-side window caused both vampires to jump, senses on red-alert... until they realized that the most threatening thing about the salesman outside was his hell-bent desire to convince them that they needed a vehicle with _all_ the upgrades and features.

"How are you gentlemen liking the car?" he said as Darren rolled down the window. The man's smile was nearly blinding in the light of the setting sun, and the Vampire Prince had to suppress a wince.

"It's very nice!" Darren said, flashing his own grin. Larten, meanwhile, continued to stare straight forward, not bothering to give this salesman any more attention than he already had.

 _"Fantastic!"_ the salesman responded with enough cheer to make even the most genial of people a bit nauseous. He lightly patted the roof of the car, raising an eyebrow. "Would you gentlemen like to take it for a test drive?"

"No-"

"Yes, please!" Darren's exclamation overrode Larten's, much to the elder vampire's annoyance. Larten began to roll up the window, but Darren paused this action by pressing a button next to him on the driver's side. He addressed the salesman through the half-open glass, ignoring the glaring daggers being shot from his passenger. "We'll just take it for a quick drive around the block. Do I need to show you my license again, or...?"

"No, Sir, everything has already been approved!" The salesman gave a curt laugh. "I only ask that you return this car in the condition it currently is."

"Of course," Darren agreed, nodding.

"Well then, enjoy the ride!" the salesman said. He gave a final, dazzling grin before stepping back and allowing the window to rise up the rest of the way, once again separating the two vampires from the outside world.

"We are _not_ purchasing this car, Darren," Larten immediately declared, resolution thick in his voice. The younger boy sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to just take it for a spin..."

"'Take it for a spin?'" the orange-haired man repeated, wearing a look of mild disgust. "I think you have been spending too much time with the younger generation."

"Well, compared to _you,_ I'm still a baby." Darren snickered at his joke for approximately half a second before receiving a swift box to the back of his head. Rubbing the affected area, he tried a new approach. "...Just give it a try, Larten, please. If you _truly_ don't like it, then we will do something else and come back to this topic another day."

"If I truly do not like this vehicular monstrosity, which I do _not_ , then there will be no _need_ to revisit this topic," Larten reasoned. His protégé sighed, placing the key in the ignition and turning on the car. "Stubbornness will get you nowhere, _Sire_."

"I learned it from the best," the younger vampire muttered under his breath, fully expecting another strike to his head. However, much to his surprise, Larten chuckled.

"You were like this long before I met you," the orange-haired man said, a small corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "Becoming a vampire has only served to enhance that personality trait, it seems. In that respect... you and I are not so different."

For a rare instance, Darren was momentarily speechless. Larten hardly ever opened up about his feelings, let alone how he felt about _himself_ , and due to this Darren did not know whether to celebrate or be concerned. However, he contemplated this a moment too long, and soon his mentor's attempt at a smile slipped back into a tight frown.

"Well?" Larten questioned, gesturing to the steering wheel. "Are you going to actually drive, or will we be forced to sit idle and inhale toxic gas?"

"... It doesn't come _through_ the car, you know," Darren pointed out, shifting the car into drive.

"Anything can go wrong at anytime- I thought that you would have realized this by now." Larten attempted a wistful sigh, but it was countered by the nervous scraping of his long nails against the side paneling as the vehicle began to move. Darren shot him a wide-eyed glare, hoping that the elder vampire hadn't scratched the interior. Thankfully, it seemed to be unscathed, allowing the boy to tune back into his mentor's rant. "You still have a lot to learn, young Prince."

"You're right, I do," Darren agreed, figuring that it wasn't worth his time to argue. His had more pressing things to focus on- namely, the road in front of him.

"Remind me again... how long ago did you receive your license to drive?" Larten questioned, wincing as Darren took a particularly sharp turn out of the sale lot. "Four months ago?"

The Prince remained silent for a moment, prompting a raised eyebrow from his mentor. Eventually he responded, "That was when I tried to get it the _first_ time, but... that attempt failed. I've officially had my real license for about... three weeks."

"...What?"

Darren cleared his throat and tried again. "Er... three weeks?"

The was a blessed moment of silence before Darren's eardrum was nearly blown out by the sheer volume of his mentor's exclamation.

" _Charna's guts,_ you're going to get us _killed!"_

"No, no, because I've been driving for longer than that, and-"

"It does not matter! You deliberately mislead me in a ruse to help you test drive a death vehicle! I knew I should never have come with you..."

"Well, _I'm sorry_ I still look like I'm about eighteen, you old geezer! There's no way they'd believe I could legally drive without someone vouching for me!"

Larten gasped. "How disrespectful! I let you off easy with that comment earlier, but this time you will not be so lucky!"

Darren rolled his eyes again, trying to ignore his mentor's ranting. He would have hell to pay for his attitude later, he knew, but at the moment all he wanted to do was drive. There was also no doubt in his mind that, eventually, he would be forgiven and Larten's temper would be quelled by the prospect of a drink and a good day's rest.

For now, though, all the young Prince could do was look forward and try not to be distracted by the loud rambling of his much older- and much more stubborn- mentor.


End file.
